Lost Identities
by Faded Wings Of Light
Summary: **spoilers Minor** After the battle, what did Vash do with Knives? Milly and Meryl try to find out but now dig a deeper hole into Vash's past.


-- Title -- Lost Identities.  
  
-- Author -- EngelWachterInderHolle.  
  
== Disclaimer == I don't own Trigun, nor do I own the creators and characters. If the characters are OOC, then I'm sorry. I've been watching Trigun over from the very beginning to find out what I had missed in the whole -character plotting- part I do.  
  
-- Chapter -- One  
  
-- Title -- Luminescent Light.  
  
== ====  
  
The sun rose bright over the horizon. Midsummer morning on December the 21st.  
  
Aquamarine eyes stood out against the fading darkness. The aquamarine eye'd man ran his right hand through a mess of blonde hair and gave a loud sigh. "Morning once again," he muttered as he swung his torso around.  
  
He planted his feet firmly on the wooden tiled floor and yawned. Light poured into the spacious room and made the man squint. "Now...where did I put my comb?"  
  
He got up and shaded his eyes from the rays of light. "Think, Vash. Think..where did you put your comb?" He asked himself.  
  
Vash the Stampede. The 60 billion double dollar convict which whom was chased endlessly day by day for years. An ace gunman and, sadly, the worst womanizer on the face of the planet. It all ended that fateful day when he had to face Knives, his twin brother, and duel to the death. The rest is a mystery as the sun fazes into another rotation.  
  
Vash leaned over and picked up his comb, grunting with curses of idiotic words at himself. He combed his hair upwards and shook his head, letting a few strands slip freely. Vash tossed the comb onto the table and turned while the comb fell off the table. He changed into his normal attire, consisting of a black suit and his crimson red overcoat which hung down to his black, but stylish, boots. Vash placed the silver six shooter into its' rightful place at his hip and looked at himself in the mirror. "You are one sexy ace gunman," he commented.  
  
"Oh, why thank you."  
  
"No no no, I'm telling the truth."  
  
Vash made a gun with his hand and smiled. "Bang."  
  
He turned and strolled out of the bedroom and downstairs. "Leaving already, Mr.Vash?" The inn keeper inquired.  
  
Vash turned and a large smile spread across his face. "Yes," he replied.  
  
"Well, let safety be with you, sonny."  
  
"You too sir."  
  
The inn keeper nodded and Vash exited the inn. The sun shown bright on the town of July, which had been reconstructed to something better than it had been years ago. Vash breathed in the fresh air. "I'm a-"  
  
A ball speared through the air and hit Vash in the face, sending him to the dirt. "Oh! I'm sorry!"  
  
Vash pried the ball from his gaping mouth and got to his feet. A boy with scraggly dark green hair and shining yellow eyes stood there, waiting for Vash to return the ball. "It's alright. Just keep your eye on the ball next time."  
  
"I will!" The boy exclaimed.  
  
Vash tossed the ball and turned around. A glimpse of a blue haired man with dark blue eyes wearing a blue attire with crosses on the sleeves came to Vash's mind. "I hope you rest in peace, priest," Vash mumbled and looked up towards the sky.  
  
"Nicholas D. Wolfwood....someone who didn't let the weak get hurt."  
  
Vash slumped into a wooden bench and sighed loudly. "It's so boring out here in the country!"  
  
"You are such a silly man, Mr.Vash!" A familiar high pitched voice cried.  
  
Vash swallowed hard and almost choked. "Insurance girls?! What are you two doing out here?!"  
  
Meryl frowned. "You think our job is done? Besides...we didn't know where you were. We thought you were killed when..," she stopped.  
  
"Meryl and I were worried about you, Mr.Vash!" Milly exclaimed.  
  
Vash got to his feet and smiled. "I'm fine. As you can see I'm in one piece."  
  
"Not without a price," Meryl said as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
Vash's smile never faded. Milly looked at them and pumped her right fist into the air. "I think Mr.Vash should treat me to pudding!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Milly's eyebrow's came together.  
  
Birds stopped chirping.  
  
"Pudding?"  
  
Meryl shook her head. "There's always a price you pay to keep the peace, Vash. What was it this time?" She asked.  
  
"I don't think you want to hear the details. It'll take too long anyways," Vash replied while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"We have all the time in the world."  
  
"Pudding?" Came Milly's faint question.  
  
"I don't think you want to know."  
  
"Yes, I do. I want to know what you've been up to all this time."  
  
"Pudding...."  
  
"Why? I thought after I took care of Knives then you two could go on your own and stop following me like lost puppies."  
  
"If you died then our job would be over. Yet, you are still the 60 billion double dollar wanted man Vash the Stampede, so our job isn't over."  
  
Milly fumed suddenly. "PUDDING!!!!!!"  
  
Meryl and Vash both jumped back. "I don't think we should keep her from her pudding," Meryl said with a faint frown.  
  
"I agree...we'll get her some quick," Vash replied with a returned faint frown.  
  
Milly clapped her hands together. "Good! Mr.Vash can then tell us all about how it's been and what happened when he went off!" She exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"She seems to have multiple personalities," Vash said.  
  
"Those are just two of them," Meryl muttered.  
  
The group headed for the nearest saloon to eat pudding and talk about the past few months.  
  
-- To Be Continued. -- I hope you ppl liked! ^__^; 


End file.
